What Love Looks Like
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: 'Neville's smiles are nice too. Harry wouldn't say they were beautiful - because they weren't - they were just sort of lopsided and easy.' SLASH HP/NL Harry/Neville! Enjoy and remember to review!


**So I was asked to do a Harry/Neville fic by an anonymous person on Tumblr - and decided to post it here. I've never done this pairing before so I hope it's not too bad! If you have any requests, get to tumblr and message me there (maraudersandlilyilove) because it's easier for me to keep track of what I need to do! I'm also aware I have other fics to update - do not worry those will be coming soon! Enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

There was something about Neville's determination - in some backwards way it always ended up making _H__arry _fight and work harder. Something in the way he stood and stared Harry, and said 'I just want to help you' that made his breath leave his body with a _whoosh_ and suddenly the thought of having Neville with him at the Department of Mysteries made him feel impossibly better about things.

* * *

Neville was a quiet kind of guy, even when fighting for something he would do _anything_ to get - the final battle was proof. There was no big speech, nothing about how Harry would always reside in their hearts - Just a plain simple 'I will never join you'. And that was it.

* * *

With Neville, Harry doesn't want to jump in front of him, doesn't _need_ to jump in front of him, because Neville Longbottom can bloody well defend _himself_. It's strange having anyone other than Ron or Hermione by his side in battle, but he feels safer for it - something that even his best friends could never achieve. He's never felt safe in entire his life, and here he is, back to back with Neville, in the thick of battle, mere seconds away from dying - and yet, he feels like nothing could touch him.

* * *

Neville's smiles are nice too. Harry wouldn't say they were beautiful - because they weren't - they were just sort of lopsided and easy. They didn't make his stomach clench - like Ginny's did after the battle when they were talking about their future and Harry was _freaking out_. Freaking out because why stay with someone who made you tighten up into knots of frustration and confusion, when the smiling guy walking past you unclenches your stomach and undoes those knots and clears up the confusion. Why?

* * *

It's two years after the battle and Ginny is always staring at him now, wondering when he'll get down on one knee - but Harry just can't see it. and every time, when he fails to do what she wants, Neville is there, with his smile and his easy conversation and his absolutely perfect understanding of Harry's life.

* * *

When Harry finally finds the courage to do it - to leave Ginny, to leave the Weasleys and all his friends, because undoubtably they'd be on her side - Neville takes him by the hand and introduces him to his grandmother - who glares at him as though she knows exactly what he wants to do to her grandson, before suddenly smiling and hugging him so tight he can barely breathe. He introduces Harry to his parents - and Frank talks to him like he's James and asks how practice for the Quidditch cup is going and Alice holds his hand and strokes his hair and gives him a Droobles Best Blowing gum wrapper. When he gets home that night, Ron and Hermione are there - they say nothing, just sit down and start setting up Scrabble and then his living room is filled with laughter and insults and suddenly Harry thinks that maybe he hasn't lost his family, maybe he's just gained another one instead.

* * *

In the end it's Neville who shows his Gryffindor side when he kisses him first. They're at Harry's place, waiting for Ron, Hermione, Luna, Rolf, Dean, Seamus and others so they can all go out for their Friday night get together. There's no big epiphany, no staring into each other's eyes like star-crossed lovers; Neville just leans over and presses his lips to Harry's and there's a tingle shooting down his spine and suddenly he has goosebumps and he wants _more - _

but then the floo lights up green and people tumble out and there's nothing more Harry can do other than sit there smiling widely with a twinkle in his green eyes so strong that Ron asks if he's being possessed by Dumbledore.

And then Hermione smacks Ron on the back of the head, looks at Neville - who's drinking some butterbeer and absolutely fucking beaming at Luna - and then looks back at Harry and says 'That's what love looks like, you idiot'.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Remember to review!**

**M x**


End file.
